It s Queer as Folk
by lafillesouriant
Summary: Unless, of course, you're Sebastian Smythe.And then it's 'Who gives a fuck what you think? You're lucky to have me.' - "Queer as Folk" meets "Glee"


**A/N: Ok my first english ff and i´m so sorry for my bad english i hope you can read it.**  
**on that way i´m looking for some help. maybe some one will be so interested at this story an will help me to get it to beta my english and all my little mistakes or can help me to explaine some things better.**

**I hope you liked it so far and please tell me if i should do more.**

* * *

_The thing you need to know is, it's all about sex.  
It's true. In fact, they say men think about sex every 28 seconds. Of course, that's straight men.  
Gay men it's every nine. You could be at the supermarket, or the laundromat or buying a fabulous shirt when suddenly you find yourself checking out some hot guy.  
Hotter than the one you saw last weekend or went home with the night before, which explains why we're all at Babylon at one in the morning instead of at home, in bed. But who wants to be at home, in bed? Especially alone, when you can be here, knowing that at any moment, you might see him. The most beautiful man who ever lived. That is, until tomorrow night_

_It´s always full at babylon. There is no night where this club isn´t running down by attractive gay men out of Pittburgs so. Ok to be honest? Some of them may not be the best looking guys out here, but what does it matter ? When you are here, it´s about fun, alcohol and dancing.  
Whom do I want to kidding?  
Of course it´s not. We all came here to find someone interesting.  
By the way, that's me. Blaine Anderson,the semi-cute boy next door type. 29, 5'10", 140, 9 1/2 cut. All right, so I exaggerate. But, like, who's told the truth since they invented cyber-sex?_

"When did 70's night become 80's night?" Jeff said loud enough to overtune the crowd and the loud music.

"I remember this song from high school. Talk about feeling ancient." Nick said, a bright grin on his face, while looking at the dancefloor.

"Speak for yourself, honey. I was a mere child."

_And those are my two buddies. Jeff and Nick._  
_Don´t know how long i knew them now, but to be true i didn´t care at all. Because this two gay guys are more like family to me, though. It´s that kind of family you can see in all these bad comedy movies. Love, hate, blackmailing - but in the end we are always there for each other._

"Give me those divas of disco any day. Gloria Gaynor." Jeff yells smiling at us. His typicly way of knowing, that he could probably name all of them.

"Donna Summer." Nick was looking at me just for a second, before moving back his focus on the overfield dancefloor.

"And Miss Alicia Bridges." More i couldn´t even say, because my ears were filled with that song we all used to know. We were just standing here, leaning against the bar with a cold beer in our hands.  
Ok, Jeff was drinking his little Appeltini, but that doesn´t matter at all. We don´t need a hook up, as long as we still can have fun.

"I love the night life, I like to boogie, on the disco floor, ahhhhhh.." Jeff started to sing along with the song and i couldn´t help myself, but all i did was joining him and singing as loud as i really don´t need anymore than this to have a good night.

"Hey Guys" Ok sorry, i lied. My head automaticly turned to that really hot guy wich was walking by. 6'1", 46 inch chest, 16 inch biceps, 28 inch waist. A veritable god.

"Oh my god. Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?" I didn´t need to look at Jeff to know that he was looking at that sexy guy too.

"Venice. At sunset." Nick replied dryly. But deep inside he got the same opinion than Jeff - I know him to well.

"Fine. You go down the Grand Canal, I'll go down on !" Jeff spins around and leaning back against the bar still looking after the guy.

_Jeff can be a little campy. Okay, a lot campy. But you gotta admit, these days it takes real guts to be a queen in a world full of commoners._

"The problem with perfection is, it's inability to recognize anything less perfect than itself." Nick said with a deep sight. I turned my head back at him just to see this little frustrated look on his face.

"In other words, you hit on him and he turned you down?"

"Yeah." That was the moment Jeff petted Nick on his shoulder with that "Everything will be fine and you know that" look in his eyes.

_Nick´s this really smart guy, and he's got a really big heart - only nobody here is interested in the size of that organ._

Nick let out a sight of relief, talking again. But this time with more confident in his voice.

"Why am I wasting my time staring at a bunch of over-pumped princesses with IQs smaller than their waist..."  
He did not finish his sentence. Guess why? Right, the next extremly hot guy was passing us. Not even noticing us. But that doesn't matter at all.  
Nick was finishing his sentence, while looking after that guy... again.

"..Jesus, look at him."

_My head spins back to the dancefloor, looking at that really hot guy who was dancing like there was nothing else on the all over his body eyes that definitely undressed him and guys rubbing up his back and his front. _  
_Like I said, it's all about sex. Except when you're having it._  
_And then it's all about 'Will he stay?', 'Will he go?', 'How am I doing?', 'What am I doing?' _

_Unless, of course, you're Sebastian Smythe. _  
_And then it's 'Who gives a fuck what you think? You're lucky to have me.'_

_Sebastian leads his dance partner off the floor by the waist of his pants. They walk through the chains that separate the backroom. I was shaking my head with a small smile on it and pushed myself away from the bar._

"I'll get Sebastian."


End file.
